


Стиль "Орионка на вулканце"

by Greenmusik



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Psychology, Rare Pairings, Vulcan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гейла сильно пострадала в Битве за Вулкан, и ей нужно место, где можно спокойно восстановиться и прийти в себя. Может ли быть место лучше, чем на вулканской колонии, рядом с Прайм!Споком?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стиль "Орионка на вулканце"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Orion-On-Vulcan Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112122) by [anodyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyna/pseuds/anodyna). 



> **Комментарии автора:** В моём фаноне Гейла выжила после взрыва, но я впервые задумалась о том, как именно она выжила и что случилось после. И тогда эта история просто пришла ко мне в голову и потребовала быть написанной. И теперь я верю в то, что Гейла Спок Прайм живут вместе, шокируя общественность вулканской колонии своим взаимовыгодным соглашением и пренебрежением общественными нормами. Они так восхитительны, что я просто не могла не написать о них.  
>  Мысль о фотосинтезе в коже Гейлы я взяла из великолепного фика "Lunch and Other Obscenities" от rheanna27. Не знаю, кому принадлежит идея изначально, но я использую её. :)

* * *

Гейла очнулась и увидела незнакомый потолок. Деревянные балки и штукатурка чередовались замысловато и чуждо. С минуту она тупо моргала, собирая в кучу обрывки памяти в попытке определить своё положение во времени и пространстве. Воздух пах древесным дымом и специями. Косые лучи света указывали на то, что время за полдень.

Она повернула голову и адресовала вопрос мужчине, сидящему на стуле рядом с ней.

— Как долго я спала? — голос вырвался наружу с хрипом, горло болело. Теперь она заметила, что болит в очень многих местах.

Мужчина оторвал глаза от книги, которую читал. Его волосы были серыми, а одежда — традиционно вулканской, но во взгляде не было присущей вулканцам отстранённости.

— Два дня, — ответил он. — Ты знаешь, где находишься?

— Да. Это вулканская колония.

— Замечательно, — произнёс он, и даже несмотря на пришедшую с возрастом грубоватость, она узнала этот голос. Гейла приподнялась, пытаясь рассмотреть его получше. Он уставился на неё в ответ, будто подставляясь под её взгляд.

— Боги! Ты действительно Спок. Я думала, мне это приснилось. Без обид.

Он улыбнулся — как минимум, это в большей степени улыбка, чем всё, что позволяет себе на публике знакомый ей Спок.

— Без обид. Иногда я и сам так думаю.

Хотелось поговорить ещё, но силы закончились. Гейла опустилась обратно на подушку; голова казалась очень тяжёлой.

— У меня ноги болят, — пожаловалась она. Или только подумала об этом. В последнее время было трудно утверждать, что случилось, а что нет.

Она ощутила вес одеяла на своём теле, а потом на некоторое время снова всё исчезло.

* * *

В следующий раз Гейла проснулась по-настоящему. Когда Спок зашёл в комнату, то нашёл её сидящей в кровати и осматривающейся вокруг будто в ожидании, что в любой момент может произойти что-то интересное.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она.

— Приветствую. Рад, что ты не спишь. Извини меня на минутку.

Он вышел на кухню, вернулся обратно с подносом и поставил его рядом с ней. Гейла заглянула в дымящуюся миску.

— Пломик-суп, — пояснил Спок. — Очень питательный. Тебе надо есть, чтобы поправляться быстрее.

Она попробовала.

— Уфф! Есть возможность его тоже немного полечить? Он слиишком ...

— Безвкусный?

— Я собиралась сказать "вулканский", но да, безвкусный.

Спок улыбнулся. Его юный двойник упоминал, что Гейла прямолинейна.

— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать.

На кухне обнаружилась банка специй в масле. Когда Спок вернулся в комнату с банкой, Гейла неодобрительно нюхала суп. Вмешав в миску полную ложку специй, она снова попробовала.

— Лучше. Спасибо.

Спок сидел с ней, пока она ела. Когда она закончила, он переставил поднос на столик у кровати и снова уселся на стул, сложив руки на коленях. Гейла скопировала его позу, осев в подушки.

— Как твои ноги чувствуют себя сегодня?

Гейла пошевелила на пробу большими пальцами, её лицо на мгновение исказилось от боли, но когда она повернулась к Споку, взгляд был столь же прям, как и её слова.

— Будто они подверглись ромуланской атаке, надолго остались без кислорода и были телепортированы на действительно дерьмовый спасательный корабль.

— То есть, как и ожидалось.

— Именно, — рассмеялась она.

* * *

Гейле нравится эта комната. Несмотря на то, что, как и всё остальное в колонии, комната свежепостроенная, она не ощущается новой. Не так, как ощущаются новыми корабли. Больше похоже на старомодное терранское жилище с обшитыми деревом стенами и грубым каменным полом. Здесь есть и старые, спасённые с Вулкана вещи, вроде висящих в дверных проёмах занавесей, тяжёлых как ковры, и ткани с замысловатым плетением, укрывающей её постель. В углу комнаты стоит бюро, где Спок хранит свои книги — древние, в кожаных переплётах. Тоже со старого Вулкана.

 

Спок стоит у бюро с книгой в руках, медленно переворачивая страницы, пока она просыпается. Он так поглощён чтением, что не заметил, как Гейла наблюдает за ним. Минуту спустя она села, провела руками по волосам, пропустив сквозь пальцы длинные рыжие пряди, и прочистила горло.

— Значит, ты Спок из будущего...

Вот теперь он поднял взгляд, брови взметнулись вверх. Гейла поняла, что ей удалось удивить его, но, как и более молодая версия, этот Спок слишком быстро адаптируется, чтобы замешкаться надолго. Он закрыл книгу и вернул её на место. 

— Да, так и есть.

— Они знают о том, кто ты? В смысле, остальные вулканцы.

— Можно и так сказать. Они знают, что я Спок, сын Сарека, что я путешествовал во времени, в результате чего была создана альтернативная реальность. 

Ей кажется восхитительным, насколько этот Спок походит на того, которого она знает. Даже то, как он сейчас стоит — заложив руки за спину — так похоже на него молодого, что Гейла чувствует странную тоску по дому. Этот так же молчалив, как и коммандер Спок, но это другое молчание, более расслабленное, не вызывающее ощущения, что он что-то высчитывает в уме.

Он всё ещё стоит, терпеливо ожидая, пока она продолжит. Гейла узнаёт эту вулканскую манеру молчать, показывая, что готов слушать.

— На что это похоже — быть из будущего?

Это безумный вопрос, на который наверняка невозможно ответить, но она заинтригована.

Судя по знакомому наклону головы, он обдумывает её вопрос.

— Всё моё прошлое ушло, — отвечает он в итоге. — Или, скорее, осталось в реальности, откуда ушёл я. Множество друзей, которых я никогда больше не увижу... К этому сложно привыкнуть. Не без гордости смею утверждать, что достиг совершенства и что выполняемая мной работа была важна. Я был членом Вулканской Научной Академии, Звёздного Флота и послом Федерации.

— Ты всё ещё посол.

— Действительно. Но с точки зрения тех, кто в этой реальности, мои заслуги слишком малы для этой чести. Моё собственное прошлое неизвестно, а моя юная версия лишь начинает жить. Его путь может быть похожим на мой или же быть другим, но в любом случае, это не мой путь. Каждый из нас должен выбрать свою дорогу.

С этим она согласна.

— Ты знаешь так много. Ты мог бы изменить ход истории.

Спок кивнул.

— В некотором отношении — да. Мне удалось показать Монтгомери Скотту решение трансварпового перемещения до того, как он нашёл бы его самостоятельно. Я не могу делать так постоянно, но в тот момент это было необходимо для спасения Земли. Возможно, я также могу использовать свои знания для предупреждения о природных катастрофах, таких как взрыв сверхновой, что уничтожит Ромулус... или нет, если мне удасться предотвратить это.

И тут что-то щёлкнуло у неё в голове.

— Твоё местонахождение — секрет. Будет опасно, если кто-то узнает, — это не вопрос, Гейла ясно видит, что так и должно быть.

Он снова кивнул, и она заметила намёк на улыбку. 

— Твоё суждение верно. Лишь мои вулканские коллеги и несколько членов Федерации и Звёздного Флота осведомлены о моей личности. Если посторонним станет известно, что некто, имеющий знания об открытиях и технологиях будущего, находится в вулканской колонии, здесь будет небезопасно. Очень важно, чтобы ты помнила об этом. Если будешь говорить обо мне с кем-нибудь не с этого мира, называй меня "посол Селек".

— _Селек_. Хорошо. Но в этом доме я всё ещё могу звать тебя "Спок"?

— Называй пожалуйста. То есть, если тебе это удобно. Я знаю, что ты — друг меня-юного, и тебе может быть странно звать ещё кого-то этим именем.

— На самом деле обычно я зову его _коммандер_. Или _тот самый коммандер_ , если говорю о нём, — она улыбнулась, вспомнив. — Ниоту это бесило. Просто ненавидела, когда ей напоминали, что он инструктор, а значит — недоступен. Пока он не перестал быть недоступным, и тогда ей стало всё равно. Как только они сделали это, она скорее всего сама начала звать его "коммандер". Я знаю, я бы точно стала. Зачем вообще нужны звания, если ты не можешь использовать их в постельных играх, правда?

За этой речью последовала краткая пауза. Он смотрел на Гейлу, моргая, и та поняла, что со своими разговорами зашла слишком далеко. Но Спок не выглядел обиженным, лишь слегка озадаченным. 

— Я прошу прощения, — начал он, — у меня не было подобного опыта. Вулканцы не...

— Только не говори, что вулканцы не занимаются сексом для удовольствия. Я уже знаю, что это неправда, — едва эти слова вылетели изо рта, как ей захотелось вернуть их обратно. Разве не говорила ей Ниота, что надо думать прежде, чем говоришь, а не после того?!

— Я собирался сказать, что не в обычаях вулканцев пользоваться званиями. "Посол" — это обращение в Федерации, и я ранее не использовал его в, как ты выразилась, постельных играх. А потому — не могу решить, согласен ли я с твоим утверждением.

Теперь промолчала Гейла. Но потом она не смогла сдержаться.

— Боги! — воскликнула она сквозь смех. — Вулканцы!!!

Он не казался недовольным. Просто кивнул, будто думал так же. И она была уверена, что он точно улыбался, хотя и пытался не делать этого.

— Итак, — она натянула на лицо серьёзное выражение, — то, что ты сказал насчёт безопасности — это потому ты сидишь здесь, в отдалённой колонии, вместо того, чтобы торчать в Вулканской Академии Наук вместе с другими умниками. Хранишь секретность.

— Да. Я бываю в Академии так часто, как могу, но у них довольно много посетителей из других миров, так что мне следует соблюдать осторожность. Некто моего уровня был бы хорошо известен в Федерации до уничтожения Вулкана. Моё необъяснимое появление может вызвать вопросы, а это слишком рискованно для нас.

— Полагаю, тебе это место тоже кажется захолустьем.

Это даже не вопрос, но Спок воспринял его всерьёз. В конце концов он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это не волнует меня. Куда бы я ни отправился, я всегда остаюсь собой.

— Я тоже, — подумав, сказала она.

* * *

— Ты смогла спасти себя и ещё четверых. Это впечатляет.

Гейла на мгновение поднимает взгляд и снова опускает его, глядя в свои карты. Она долго выбирает, а затем кладёт выбранное на стол поверх карт Спока. И лишь после этого наконец-то нормально смотрит на Спока и легко пожимает плечами.

— Единственная тому причина — то, что мы уже находились в транспортаторной. Я показывала, как заблокировать корабль вне сектора, и как раз вводила координаты, когда началась атака. Если бы я знала, куда мы в итоге терепортируемся, я бы выбрала корабль получше. Госпиталь или что-то подобное. Спасательные корабли просто... уффф.

Спок посмотрел на лежащие на столе карты. Маленький металлический фонарь разбрасывает по поверхностям резные мерцающие тени, в том числе — на зелёную кожу рук Гейлы, придавая ей некоторую пятнистость. Эта игра из тех, что основываются на математических расчётах, в которых, что неудивительно, Гейла сильна. Спок уже видел, что поражение близко — не более шести ходов спустя, но это его не интересует. Он наслаждался вечерним ритуалом теперь, когда она могла сидеть в кровати, не испытывая при этом сильной боли.

Положив две карты сверху, он перевёл взгляд, следя за реакцией Гейлы. Та поджала губы, потом улыбнулась — тоже разглядела его близкое поражение.

— То, что тебя спасли, не было просто случайностью, — продолжил он. — Во время атаки ты выказала поразительную твёрдость духа.

Её пальцы, до того постукивавшие карты, застыли. 

-Ага, хорошо. Но приказа к эвакуации не было, так что технически я дезертировала, — Гейла сведя брови мгновение смотрела в свои карты. Вынула одну, сунула на место, потянула другую. Выложила её на стол, всё ещё хмурясь.

Не та карта, которой он ждал. Спок задумался, просчитывая её стратегию — у Гейлы точно какая-то есть.

— Тебя волнует то, что не было приказа? Я так понимаю, мостик к тому моменту уже был под угрозой.

Спок выложил карты, даже не задумавшись над ходом. Ему было интересно, что она собирается делать.

— Весь корабль был под угрозой, так что да, мостик тоже. Я просто никогда не думала, что придётся принимать подобное решение самостоятельно. 

— Ты приняла верное решение. И спасла четыре жизни в дополнение к своей собственной.

— Хмм, полагаю... — она улыбнулась, подняла на него взгляд, озорной блеск которых поражал, и выложила карты на стол, точно перекрывая его, — на этот раз я выиграла.

* * *

Спустя неделю Спок вернулся домой из Академии и застал Гейлу вне кровати. Она стояла у плиты, помешивая что-то в кастрюльках. В доме пахло специями, будто в кухне его матери на Вулкане. Странным образом уютно.

— Готовлю немного орионской еды, — сказала она вместо приветствия. — Своим пломиком ты убиваешь меня.

На ней была рубашка от его медитационного костюма. Гейле она доходила до середины бедра и оставляла открытыми шрамы на ногах. Те были свежими, пурпурными и резко контрастировали с зелёной кожей.

Гейла заметила, куда он смотрит.

— Не волнуйся. Это больно, но я переживу. Если честно, бывало хуже. Первый раз, когда я сбежала из борделя, меня поймали. Но как видишь, по мне этого не заметно, — она задрала рукав и продемонстрировала гладкую, лишённую каких-либо отметин руку.

Спок осторожно дотронулся до её кожи кончиками пальцев, и память о многажды испытанной боли отозвалась в его разуме.

— Сожалею, — произнёс он.

Гейла пожала плечами:

— Как я только что сказала, я не из слабых. Нужно нечто большее, чем несколько сломанных костей, чтобы меня положить.

— И несмотря на это, пломик-суп для тебя — смерть.

— Ты слушал? Я сказала "сломанные кости". Я никогда не говорила, что невосприимчива к ядам.

 

Тем вечером они ужинали на веранде. Было приятно — температура тут ниже, чем на Вулкане, но воздух такой же сухой, а розы в саду испускают привлекательный аромат.

Они задержались за столом после того, как закончили есть. 

— Итак, — сказала Гейла, — я не ошиблась, когда говорила, что орионская еда лучше, чем пломик-суп?

— Соглашусь, что у неё много восхитительных качеств. Благодарю за приготовление пищи.

Фонарь покрыл лицо Гейлы нежными бликами, когда та взглянула на Спока.

— К твоим услугам, — ответила она. — Обращайся в любое время.

* * *

В один из дней, пока Спок был в Академии, Гейла вынесла в сад покрывало и устроилась меж розовых кустов. Ей требовалось немного солнечного света — она не выходила наружу с тех пор, как оказалась посреди Битвы за Вулкан, и чувствовала, что её тело нуждается в этом. Неудобство от недостатка солнца ощущалось почти таким же сильным, как от физических травм.

Посчастью, единственное, что было общего у вулканской колонии с Вулканом, кроме пыли, так это солнце. Гейла разделась до нижнего белья, выданного ещё Звёздным Флотом, и лежала на покрывале, постанывая от удовольствия под греющими кожу лучами.

Должно быть, она задремала, поскольку не услышала шагов Спока по тропинке. Лишь когда тот прочистил горло, открыла глаза и увидела, что он, как всегда невозмутимый, стоит рядом, приветствуя её приподнятой бровью.

Гейла смутилась и немедленно села.

— Прости, не думала, что ты вернёшься домой так скоро. Просто лежала на солнышке. Ты знаешь, что орионцы...

— Тебе необходимо солнце для дермального фотосинтеза. Это удивительная адаптация в голодных условиях твоего родного мира, — он присел на край покрывала, соблюдая границы личного пространства, как свойственно вулканцам. Хотя она не уверена, что вулканцы соблюли бы какие-либо границы, если собеседник — орионская женщина в нижнем белье.

— Угу, — подтвердила она с облегчением оттого, что не придётся объяснять. — Думаю, это ускорит позеленение моих шрамов. И я просто люблю солнце, — она посмотрела на свои ноги, пытаясь углядеть, не стали ли шрамы хотя бы чуть менее пурпурными. Сложно сказать. Но во всех остальных местах её кожа стала определённо зеленее.

Спок не ответил, кажется, всё ещё рассматривая её ноги.

— Я надела бельё, — заявила Гейла, будто это не было очевидно. — Думала, ты оценишь это. Да, полагаю, любой мимо проходящий вулканец оценил бы это. Не хотелось бы оскорбить кого-то видом моей орионской груди, — она следит за лицом Спока в ожидании реакции, впервые чувствуя себя неловко с тех пор, как как попала сюда. — Эм, ты не оскорблён, да?

Его глаза двинулись от её ног к лицу, и она заметила приподнявшийся в вулканском подобии улыбки уголок рта. 

— Есть такое вулканское выражение: "Где не задумывалось оскорбление, там его не видят". Однако, я не могу утверждать насчёт моих соседей. После полудня я получил несколько комментариев по поводу твоего обнажённого состояния.

— Ха. Слухи быстро расходятся.

Он кивнул. 

— Это небольшое поселение, а ты... приметна, — он говорит серьёзно, но теперь Гейла может видеть его веселье. Например, эти морщинки в уголках глаз. Возможно, соседи и возмущены, но не Спок.

Чувство такое, будто что-то покинуло её... некое напряжение, которого она и не замечала. Гейла счастливо шевелит пальцами ног, пока проскальзывает ладонями в рукава халата и сворачивает покрывало. Потом снова смотрит на свои ноги и улыбается.

Сегодня шрамы определённо выглядят лучше.

* * *

Его отец заходит на чашечку чая. Это... интересный визит.

Сарека Гейла явно смущает. Нет слов, чтобы точно описать выражение его лица: он хотел бы сказать что-то Споку как сыну... предостеречь, скорее всего, о видимом нарушении приличий, но не может, поскольку технически Спок старше него.

Конечно, Спок понимает его точку зрения. Устав от своей флотской формы, Гейла взялась носить нижнюю часть вулканского женского одеяния — что-то вроде корсета с жёсткой передней планкой, но без традиционной верхней части, которую полагает слишком жаркой. Результат вполне приличен по орионским стандартам, но приподнятые корсетом полушария груди остаются, вопреки вулканским приличиям, едва прикрытыми. Спок не может винить Сарека, что тому сложно не замечать этого.

В один из раз, когда Гейла выходила из комнаты, Сарек попытался.

— Спок, твоя компаньонка...

— Моя гостья, — поправил его Спок.

— Твоя гостья, да. Информировал ли ты её о том, что её... наряд неполон и представляет лишь нижнюю часть комплекта? — его интонации не изменились, но Спок видел, каких усилий это стоило.

Спок кивнул.

— Информировал, и Гейла поблагодарила меня за совет. Однако, не думаю, что она намерена ему следовать.

Сарек кивнул в ответ. Он отлично помнил о женском упрямстве из собственного опыта.

— Я вижу. Поскольку она не вулканка...

— _Именно_ , — прервал его Спок, поскольку Гейла вернулась с чаем.

 

Сама Гейла беспечна. Она явно рассматривает свою дружбу с коммандером Споком как серьёзное основание для распространения этой связи на его отца, так что подаёт тому чай с большим радушием... в процессе позабыв все советы Спока относительно традиций вулканского этикета.

Однако, Сарек не торопится возражать. Споку приходит на ум, что, вероятно, его мать совершала не меньше ошибок в первые годы брака — до того, как выучила все вулканские условности. Должно быть, потому отец теперь делает скидку на неопытность Гейлы. Или просто вспомнил, как легко было с Амандой. Независимо от причины, обычное высокомерие Сарека испарилось, и Спок об этом ничуть не жалеет.

 

— Вижу, у твоих роз появилась новая ограда, — осторожно обратился Сарек к Споку перед уходом. 

— Нашествие грызунов, — пояснил Спок.

Мгновение Сарек молча разглядывал его, а затем согласно кивнул.

— Я так и понял.

* * *

— Всё собиралась спросить, что за проблема у вулканцев с сексом?

Спок удивлённо поднял взгляд от ПАДДа. Этим вечером они сидели на веранде и пили чай, пока он работал над отчётом для Вулканской Научной Академии. По крайней мере, этим он предполагал заняться. Но Гейла неугомонна, и раз подняла тему, на которую любит поговорить, вряд ли остановится на полпути.

Он выключил ПАДД. Как и всегда, Спок собирается уделить собеседнице всё своё внимание.

— Есть какой-то аспект, интересующий тебя в первую очередь?

— Да. Как насчёт этой штуки про семь лет? Я знаю, что вы не занимаетесь этим раз в семь лет, потому что Ниота и коммандер Спок занимаются этим регулярно. Так почему "семь лет"? О чём это?

Он чуть склонил голову, обдумывая вопрос.

— Я бы рассказал тебе. Однако после этого мне придётся тебя убить.

Гейла уставилась на него.

— Боги! — воскликнула она, рассмеявшись. — Ты только что пошутил?

— По всей видимости, да.

— Не думай, что сможешь так легко меня отвлечь. Семь лет. Будь честен.

— Я всегда честен. Ты говоришь о пон-фарре. В жизни вулканцев это цикличное явление, во время которого изменяются химические процессы в мозгу, из-за чего мы временно теряем контроль над собственными эмоциями. Это сопровождается интенсивным желанием слиться физически и ментально с тем, кто соединён с субъектом узами. Если эту потребность вовремя не удовлетворить, она оборачивается болезнью или даже смертью. Из-за этого пон-фарр весьма серьёзно воспринимается вулканцами, хотя, как ты могла заметить, и не обсуждается открыто.

Гейла попыталась представить коммандера Спока без эмоционального контроля. В каком-то смысле — немыслимо, но с другой стороны невероятно возбуждающе. Она понадеялась, что Ниота знает, во что ввязалась.

— И это случается со всеми вулканцами?

— Да, со всеми половозрелыми вулканцами.

— И с тобой?

— Да.

Она ожидала подробностей, но Спок не счёл это обязательным.

— Ладно. А когда заканчивается? Спустя какое-то время вы же становитесь слишком старыми для пон-фарра?

До неё слишком поздно доходит, что спрашивать подобное может быть бестактным. Но Спок не выглядит оскорблённым. Она задаётся вопросом, есть ли хоть что-то, способное его оскорбить.

— Это не было установлено. Старейшины испытывали пон-фарр даже на третьем столетии своей жизни. Мне же лишь сто пятьдесят пять. Относительно продолжительности жизни вулканцев я, как выражаются люди, "средних лет". Никто не говорит об этом прямо, но от меня ожидают, что пока я здесь, я найду себе пару и внесу свой вклад в восстановление популяции.

— Действительно. Не смешно.

— Да. Как и от моего отца. Он всё ещё скорбит о моей матери, но со временем сделает то, чего от него ждут. Сарек даже младше меня и пока переживает смерть Аманды, ему не следует быть в одиночестве.

Взгляд Спока устремлён вдаль, и она размышляет, о чём он думает. Возможно, о матери.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает она. — Можешь ли ты жить в одиночестве?

— Я жил так в прошлом.

— Но ты-юный — нет, — указала она.

— Это так. Его путь сильно разнится с моим.

— Я бы сказала, он трахается как сумасшедший.

Она уверена, что он только что рассмеялся. Ну, по вулканским стандартам.

— Я прихожу к выводу, что так и есть. 

— Надеюсь, это не слишком грубо.

— Ничуть. Я нахожу твою откровенность весьма освежающей после того, как потратил день на разгадывание уклончивых вулканских фраз.

— Итак, каждые семь лет. И как близко твой срок?

— Я не задумывался над этим. Теперь вижу, что стоило. Полагаю, это случится скоро. Возможно, месяцев через шесть? Если только ничто не нарушит цикл. Пон-фарр может запуститься в неположенное время: например, если он начинается у одного из связанных, это провоцирует пон-фарр и у его пары. В других случаях это может быть вызвано болезнью или ментальным воздействием.

— Очаровательно.

— И впрямь.

— То есть, у тебя не было секса шесть с половиной лет?

Он лишь приподнял бровь.

— Это твой единственный вывод?

— Прости, опять грубость.

— Я не нахожу это грубым. Я лишь пытаюсь понять источник твоей заинтересованности. Надеюсь, ты не была некоторым образом разочарована моим юным двойником.

— Боги, нет! Он был мне главной опорой в Академии и никогда, вообще никогда не хотел заняться со мной сексом. Ты можешь подумать, что это должно ранить мои чувства, но нет, это даже льстило. И это не потому, что он такой ледяной вулканец — как видишь, сейчас он с Ухурой. И знаешь что? Он не был девственником, когда они начали. 

Снова приподнятая бровь. Гейле нравится чувство, появляющееся, когда ей удаётся удивить его. А то обычно он чересчур информирован.

— Офигеть, да? Я так же себя чувствовала, когда Ниота рассказала мне. Не знаю подробностей... Что-то насчёт того, что в Академии он для начала решил побольше узнать о своей человеческой стороне. Полагаю, узнал достаточно, или кто-то отпугнул его, потому что потом было семь долгих лет воздержания перед тем, как они наконец-то сошлись с Ухурой.

— Как я могу видеть, подобный опыт не сильно ему повредил.

— Ещё бы. Мне бы хотелось хоть одним глазком взглянуть, как это было. Лишение вулканца девственности должно быть так впечатляюще!

Отстранённость Спока окончательно тает, а его глаза смеются.

— И впрямь.

* * *

Он медитирует.

Это не должно её удивлять. Она всегда подозревала, что вулканское спокойствие не вполне естественно. Но одно дело думать об этом, и совсем другое — войти в комнату Спока и застать его сидящим на полу с закрытыми глазами среди расползающихся завитков ароматного дыма. Это настолько неожиданно, что вместо того, чтобы вспомнить о вежливости и молча выйти, она просто стоит там и пялится до тех пор, пока Спок не открывает глаза.

— Гейла... — он моргнул, выглядя слегка растерянно, будто его мысли всё ещё были далеко.

— Я так извиняюсь, — она и без того чувствует себя сконфуженной, а этот взгляд лишь усугубляет положение. — Я не слышала, как ты вернулся. Была снаружи. Я просто хотела... — и замолчала, окончательно смутившись.

Он смотрел на её лицо, пока она говорила, затем опустил взгляд ниже, на кувшин с розами в её руках. Его брови сошлись, как будто он был озадачен.

— Ты хотела принести это мне?

— Да.

Её щёки горели. Вся она горела. Через мгновение она осознала, что не только она. Комната просто пылала, а воздух был спёртым и пропитан дымом. Неудивительно, что Спок выглядел слегка безумно. Она почувствовала, что начинает тоже сходить с ума. Кувшин оттягивал руки.

— Я просто... положу их сюда, — пробормотала Гейла, осторожно ставя кувшин на стол. — Уверена, у тебя полно дел, так что побеседуем после, — она неопределённо помахала рукой, развернулась и сбежала.

 

Когда Спок вошёл на кухню, Гейла сидела и сама с собой обсуждала вероятность того, что вулканская медитация является ещё большим секретом, чем вулканский секс.

— Приветствую, Гейла, — он в той же одежде для медитации, и аромат благовоний следует за ним. — Чашечку чая?

— Спасибо, да.

Пока она следит, как он готовит чай, ей приходит на ум, что до сих пор она не видела его без традиционной вулканской одежды. Эффект поразителен. Его тело, не скрытое жёсткими маскирующими складками, лёгкое и стройное, а его движения неожиданно изящны. Он не в точности соответствует своей молодой копии, но различий значительно меньше, чем она предполагала. Теперь она ясно видит, что он имел ввиду, когда говорил, что по вулканским меркам он далеко не старый.

— Гейла, — он замер у стола, держа чашку, и что-то в его голосе заставило её посмотреть вверх. — Прошу, не беспокойся, что прервала мою медитацию. Для неё мне не нужно ни тишины, ни одиночества. Я желаю, чтобы ты знала, что можешь находиться в любой комнате этого дома в любое время, безотносительно моего местонахождения или моих занятий. Ты поняла меня?

— Поняла. Благодарю тебя, — к собственному удивлению застенчиво ответила она, забирая у него исходящую паром чашку.

У чая оказался вкус благовоний и цветов. Гейла задержала чашку у губ, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

* * *

— ... Итак, как только вы подсоединили красный и зелёный провода, переустановили фотоногенерирующий элемент, проверили всё, что подсоединили, и удостоверились, что не перепутали полярность на клеммах блоков хранилища электронов, всё готово. Закрываете и запускаете. Какие-нибудь вопросы?

Гейла выжидающе посмотрела на кружок собравшихся возле неё вулканцев. Она только что закончила показательный ремонт местного транспортера снабжения и ожидает реакции. Поразмыслив, Спок осознаёт, что стоило предупредить её о том, что на фразу "какие-нибудь вопросы?" большинство вулканцев не найдётся, что ответить.

— Нет? — она широко улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши. — Восхитительно! Я знаю, что это старый транспортер, и вы скорее всего используете более продвинутые технологии, но теперь, когда вы знаете, как починить этот, вы должны справиться с починкой транспортера любого типа. Лежащие в основе принципы везде одинаковы. Коммандер Спок научил меня этому, когда я была в Академии Звёздного флота.

Если до того атмосфера в комнате была пусть не сердечной, но хотя бы нейтральной, то при упоминании коммандера Спока она заметно изменилась. Некоторые вулканцы опустили взгляд, остальные внезапно обнаружили сильный интерес к чему-то за плечом Гейлы.

Гейла преувеличенно неверящим взглядом уставилась на Спока, а затем снова на вулканцев перед собой. Она звонко шлёпнула ладонью по транспортеру, и все взгляды моментально вернулись к ней. 

— Хорошо, я поняла! Он получеловек, и вам это не нравится. И он отверг Вулканскую Научную Академию и сказал совету старейшин, чтобы те отвалили. И он не оплодотворяет ваших женщин; не то, чтобы вы желали этого раньше. Но, может, хватит уже? Прошло восемь лет. Поверить не могу, что нет ничего поновей, о чём вы можете вдоволь посплетничать.

Воцарилась тишина, когда все вулканцы потупились в унисон. Гейла вздохнула и тряхнула головой.

— Отлично. Я это к тому, что во время следующей моей беседы в Сареком в Вулканской Научной Академии мне бы не хотелось говорить, что эта община недостаточно ясно видит собственные приоритеты. Так что учитесь чинить транспортеры, хорошо? И перестаньте задирать нос. Класс свободен.

 

— Довольно жаркая речь в защиту, — заметил Спок, подойдя ко всё ещё раздражённой Гейле. — Несмотря на отсутствие некоторых логических связей, я нахожу её убедительной.

— Меня не волнует нелогичность моей речи, — Гейла вызывающе вздёрнула подбородок и глянула на спины оставшихся вулканцев. — Они ничуть не более логичны.

— Думаю, твой пассаж насчёт оплодотворения их женщин был... запоминающимся.

Она наконец-то рассмеялась. 

— Отлично вышло, да? Прошу, не говори ему о том, что я это сказала... он полагает секс делом очень личным и никогда больше не сунется сюда, если узнает.

— Не он один. Вулканцев, что согласны обсуждать это, можно пересчитать по пальцам.

— Ещё бы, — Гейла закатила глаза. — Все хотят восстановления популяции, но никто не желает об этом говорить. Не понимаю, как вы, ребята, раньше размножались, но чуть больше откровенности сейчас не повредит.

Он не может сдержать улыбку, несмотря на то, что находится на виду у неодобряющих этого вулканцев.

— И впрямь. Если у меня будут просить консультаций по этому вопрос, я постараюсь, чтобы твоё сообщение достигло адресатов.

Она снова рассмеялась и на секунду положила ладонь на его руку. Краткий, почти незаметный миг, лишь касание её пальцев через ткань.

Удивительно, как долго он продолжает ощущать его после того, как она отняла руку.

* * *

Гейла просыпается внезапно, кошмар всё ещё стоит перед глазами. Несколько мгновений она не уверена, где находится; затем видения немного рассеиваются, и она замечает стоящего в дверях Спока, с беспокойством наблюдающего за ней.

— Прости, я кричала? — она отвела волосы от лица и села прямо. — Мне снился корабль, где мы не справились, — потянулась к подушке, но та была холодной и влажной... должно быть, Гейла плакала. Отбросив подушку, она завернулась в одеяло. — Не волнуйся, это всего лишь сон.

— Полагаю, — Спок чуть наклонил голову, — это должен был сказать я.

— Ну да, конечно. Просто не была уверена, что эта фраза есть в лексиконе вулканцев.

Сон окончательно ушёл. Гейла тронула стоящий рядом на столе светильник, и тот пробудился к жизни, наполнив комнату узорными оранжевыми тенями. Спок был по своему обыкновение полностью одет, и она заметила, что в руках у него книга. Спит ли он когда-нибудь, рассеянно спрашивает она себя, и если да, то где?

— Я обнаружил, что лексикон вулканцев постоянно расширяется, — ответил он, откладывая книг на стол и присаживаясь на стул возле кровати. — Никто не знает, когда появится новое выражение...

— Действительно.

— Да. Например, недавно были представлены "отвали" и "не задирай нос".

Она рассмеялась.

— Ух ты! Вулканцы пользуются этими выражениями?

— Не могу сказать. Но в последнее время в этой колонии происходят странные вещи.

Что-то происходило и между ними. Гейла не знала это — чувствовала. Прямо сейчас в этой комнате повисло небольшое напряжение, которое она не могла объяснить, будто между словами были другие слова. Не то, чтобы у неё был большой опыт в сдерживании сексуального интереса, когда его так легко воплотить, но она могла узнать притяжение, когда ощущала его. Узнать _заинтересованность_.

Чего она не знала, так это что с этим делать. Она уже решила, что просто забыть об этом — не вариант. Они одиноки и достигли брачного возраста... особенно в его случае. Никто их не осудит. Они заслуживают чего-то хорошего после всего, что пережили. И Гейла знала, что это будет хорошо, уж в этом её инстинкты никогда не обманывали.

В нормальной ситуации она бы не раздумывала над этим, ухнула с головой, веря в то, что все мужчины одинаковы. Обычный орионский приём. Но Спок был вулканцем и... Споком. Всегда сдержанный и возвышенный он, скорее всего и не догадывается о её любви. Она не может просто так заявить, что хочет заняться с ним сексом. Нужно найти другой способ. И когда, если не сейчас, начать попытки?

Она изменила положение в кровати, чтобы сидеть ближе к нему.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь новое. Что-то неожиданное.

Он приподнял бровь.

— Я сомневаюсь, что тебя можно удивить.

— Думаю, есть кое-что, что я нашла бы удивительным.

Связь установлена. Она видела, как что-то промелькнуло в его тёмных глазах.

— Я лишь... не уверен, что это обрадует тебя. Сюрпризы не всегда желанны. Разве что ты... будешь направлять меня.

Она впечатлена — для вулканца он очень прямолинеен.

— Хорошо, — она чувствует, как напряжение пульсирует, — я буду. И возможно, для начала удивлю _тебя_.

Она увидела, как уголок его рта приподнялся — совсем чуть-чуть. Возможно, она недооценила Спока, и он чуть более прозорлив в её отношении, чем казалось. Его взгляд всё такой же ровный, а поза не изменилась, но у Гейлы такое чувство, будто он знает, что она собирается сделать. Немного возбуждающая мысль о том, что возможно он... глубоко под этой спокойной маской что-то в нём откликается. Она задумалась, что требуется для того, чтобы он показал это.

— Что ты сделаешь, если я поцелую тебя? — ляпнула она не подумав, но это сработало. Видимая реакция: брови дёрнулись вверх, и, кажется, его уши стали чуть менее спокойного цвета.

— Я бы... с удовольствием принял поцелуй. И ответил на него, если таково будет твоё желание.

— Вообще-то принято отвечать, — уточнила она. — И считается грубым не делать этого.

Он воспринял её ответ с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Я прошу прощения за свою неуверенность. Мне не так хорошо известны человеческие сексуальные обычаи, как младшему мне.

— Прошу прощения, но я орионка.

— Истинно. Однако согласись, что если бы мы следовали орионским обычаям, это разговор начался бы по-другому.

Справедливое замечание — если брать орионские обычаи, им бы вообще не пришлось об этом говорить. Та часть её разума, которую она никак не может унять, вспыхнула картинками прошлых событий, меняя их так, как это могло бы быть, если бы она всё делала по-орионски: она видела, как тащит его в кровать в первый же вечер их карточных посиделок; как в окружении роз он ласкает её, и она плавится от удовольствия; как они лежат удовлетворённые и пьяные от жара и благовоний, а дымные щупальца кружат над ними.

Дойдя до чаепития с Сареком, Гейла заставила себя остановиться. Представлять вместо этого тройничок даже по орионским стандартам было неуважительно. Но того, что она уже навоображала, было более чем достаточно: она завелась и отбросила сомнения — убийственное сочетание.

Спок молча следил за ней, и она знала, что он ожидает её действий. Лицо его выражало идеальное спокойствие, но было что-то в глубине его глаз, чего Гейла раньше не видела. Это придало ей смелости. Она наклонилась вперёд, закрыла глаза и поцеловала его.

Его губы были решительные и нежные, и вкус их был как благовонный чай. Спок был неожиданно горячим, будто внутри него пылал костёр. Она аккуратно раскрыла рот, побуждая его сделать то же самое, и возбуждённо задрожала, когда его язык коснулся её. Из его груди исторгся звук, похожий одновременно на рычание и на мурлыканье.

Она отодвинулась на несколько дюймов и посмотрела на него.

— Не знала, что ты так умеешь?

— Странно. Я думал мы детально обсудили все аспекты вулканской сексуальности.

— Хммм, — её возбуждала даже мысль о том, каким мог бы быть этот разговор. — Неправда. У меня остались вопросы. 

— Например..?

— Если я проведу здесь ещё шесть месяцев, станет действительно интересно?

Он несколько раз моргнул, как будто его контроль немного ослаб.

— Похоже на то.

— А сейчас станет интереснее?

— Сохраняет ли слово "интересно" в этом вопросе своё предыдущее значение?

— Да.

— Тогда, полагаю, ответ тоже "да".

Наверное, именно так коммандер Спок соблазнил Ниоту. Должно быть, та тоже думала, что это она соблазняет его, пока он не начал говорить. Было что-то в голосе... предупредительная нейтральность, уважительное спокойствие и прячущееся под ними другое — необъяснимое, сексуальное, вулканское. Он безумно завёл её, и она задавалась вопросом, знает ли он об этом. А потом решила, что должен узнать.

Гейла задержала дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться — не то чтобы это получилось.

— Могу я ещё кое о чём спросить.

— Конечно.

— Что тебе... нравится?

— Что мне нравится в отношении... физической близости? — она начинала обожать эту прямолинейность.

— Да.

Он задумался.

— Не знаю. Я вулканец. У меня не было возможности сравнить.

— Вулканцы гораздо сильнее орионцев. Как думаешь, ты можешь быть...

— Слишком сильным для тебя? Не думаю. Твоё восстановление идёт полным ходом. Кроме того, для меня не составит труда... сдерживаться, если в этом будет необходимость.

— О! — мысль о том, что он будет сдерживать себя с ней, была странной, парадоксально возбуждающей, и Гейле пришлось вцепиться руками в колени, чтобы унять желание поёрзать. Ей пришло на ум кое-что ещё: — Не думай, что я отношусь к твоему разуму без уважения.

— Понимаю, — он улыбнулся. — Я также отношусь с уважением к твоему интеллекту.

— Я знаю.

Она поняла, что есть путь для воплощения задуманного. Между стулом и кроватью всего лишь один фут, надо лишь пересечь его прямо сейчас и всё случится. Её колени отлично будут смотреться по обе стороны от его, и она наконец-то доберётся до этих вулканских одеяний, сдирая их слой за слоем. И Спок возьмёт её прямо так, и это будет восхитительно. Он даст ей то, что она хочет, заставит её кончить и заставит её рыдать. И он примет это так же, как принимает её, потому что он вулканский будда и потому что она ему нравится.

Это был бы стиль "Орионка на вулканце". И у этого пути столько притягательных сторон, что она, конечно, полностью им овладеет.

Но прямо сейчас Спок желает её иначе... она чувствует это. Без необузданного здесь-и-сейчас, как это сделал Кирк в капитанском кресле симулятора или как Суреш на офисном столе, или как сотня других в сотне разных мест. По-другому: искренне, с уважением и с желанием смотреть именно на неё, пока они трахаются. Она никогда не делала так раньше, но она понимает его, поскольку чувствует в отношении него то же самое. Наверное, это просто... логично.

Их глаза встретились, и Гейла на девяносто-девять процентов уверена в том, что Спок видит всё всё, что творится в её голове. Он улыбается, она почтти смеётся.

— Как быстро ты способен выпутаться из всех этих тряпок?

— Скорость варьируется. Достаточно быстро.

Она прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Когда она снова открывает глаза, он всё ещё здесь.

— Хорошо. Продемонстрируй, пожалуйста.

— Как пожелаешь, — отвечает он.


End file.
